1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastening structure for a dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information technology and computer industry advances, portable electronic apparatuses, such as notebook computers, and other precise instruments are widely used. Owing to demands for convenience and practicality, the portable electronic product is designed to be lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. For example, a notebook PC is required to be lighter, thinner and powerful in computing performance.
Because of requirements for lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller portable electronic apparatuses, many challenges arise in the manufacturing of electronic components and assembly of apparatuses. For example, there are several fastening methods for a dissipation device, such as bolt fastening with a spring and bolt fastening with an elastic plate. In practice, it is suitable to fasten a dissipation device in an ultra-thin notebook PC by bolt fastening with an elastic plate. However, this method occupies a larger area and the contact pressure of the dissipation device is not easily adjusted. If bolt fastening with a spring is employed to fasten a dissipation device in an ultra-thin notebook, it occupies smaller area and the contact pressure of the dissipation device is easily adjusted. Nevertheless, more space (or a higher space) is necessary while assembling the dissipation device by bolt fastening with spring.